This invention relates generally to wind turbines, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for enabling transmission of data and signals between non-rotating portions of a wind turbine nacelle and a rotating hub.
A conventional slipring is generally used to transmit discrete low voltage signals and to accommodate communication bus protocols between the stationary and rotational parts of a wind turbine. Sliprings are also used to transfer AC or DC power. Sliprings are based on a physical connection between the stationary and rotary structures, accomplished through electrically conductive sliding elements that are subject to wear-out, limiting the design life and reliability of the sliprings.
Other techniques for enabling transmission of data between non-rotating portions of a wind turbine nacelle and a rotating hub may include use of fiber optic rotary joints, or use of wireless transmission, GSM mobile transmission, inductive coupling(s), or capacitive coupling(s).
It would be advantageous to provide methods and apparatus for enabling transmission of data and signals between non-rotating portions of a wind turbine nacelle and the rotating hub that are less expensive to manufacture or otherwise employ while achieving equal or greater reliability than methods and apparatus that require the use of fiber optic rotary joints, wireless transmission, GSM mobile transmission, inductive coupling(s), or capacitive coupling(s).